


The warmth a scar can bring

by shinjiczar



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiczar/pseuds/shinjiczar
Summary: Rhys keeps thinking about Jacks scar, and he really loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is really unedited so its raw, but not rushed ! ♡ ♡

Warm, slow breaths tickled the small strands of hair on the back of Rhys’ neck. A soft blanket snugly tucked around two, still bodies to keep the brisk cold air from touching unsuspected bare skin. Thick, strong hands held the smaller body close for protection and comfort. 

Mismatched eyes opened to see the window that looked out onto Elpis, its glow illuminating the dark room. He had never visited it before and he felt like he was missing out, only being on a Helios sometimes made him feel a little sad as if he was missing something crucial. 

The boy moved out of the spooning position, warmth leaving his back as cold air sucked its way in between them. He flipped over, so his face was met with the other body beside him. Jacks calm, quiet face made Rhys’ heart flutter. It was rare to see Jack so peaceful and vulnerable; Rhys was lucky that he could wake up before him sometimes just to take in that sight. Always worried and busy with work, it caused the man to have a permanent angry brow. 

Rhys’ eyes fell on the huge scar that covered Jacks face, then to the mask that sat on the night stand. That scar is why Jack had turned into the man he is now. Rhys partially hated it, but loved it so much. It caused Jack so much pain, and it put a mark on his back forever. Although, without it, the two never would have met and their lives would be so different. It allowed Rhys to wake up in Jacks arms every morning. 

It took Jack a long time to show his boyfriend, always ignoring questions and pleas on why he wouldn’t remove his mask. Finally Jack did, and only when they sleep. Even if Jack was okay with Rhys seeing his scar, that didn’t mean he was going to flaunt it around. He wasn’t all happy go lucky with a newfound appreciation for it. Jack hated that scar and almost everything that came with it. 

A fuzzy warmth grew in his tummy when Rhys saw Jack move ever so slightly and adjust in his sleep. Running his thin fingers through Jacks hair, Rhys hummed, soothing the older man. Jacks eyes opened and looked sleepily up at Rhys, smiled, brining his hand up to brush against the boys cheek. 

“Hey, cupcake.” Jacks voice was deep and husky from sleep. Rhys’ stomach flipped when hearing it. 

“Morning, Jack. How did you sleep?” Rhys smiled back and pressed into his warm hand. 

“Good. C’mere, pumpkin. I gotta get some work done early and i’d like to snuggle for a bit.” Jack opened his arms for Rhys. 

Rhys swung a leg over Jacks lap and sat on top of him, mushing his face into Jacks neck. His mind was full of thoughts about Jacks scar and how Rhys felt about it. The CEO could tell something was going on in the cybernetic boys’ mind. He patted his flesh shoulder and sat up with Rhys still sitting on his lap. 

“What’s wrong? Why’re you quiet, hm?”

Rhys frowned. He didn’t really want Jack to know the subject of which his mind was on, yet he knew that Jack should know. 

“You know I love you, right? Like everything about you? Minus some bad habits.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Yes…?”

“Your scar. That’s what I was thinking about.”

Scowling, Jack shook his head, but Rhys couldn’t turn back now. He put his hands around the mans shoulders and grabbed his attention with determination in his eyes. 

“Your scar is handsome. You are very attractive with it. It makes you look strong and powerful and i’m proud to be able to see you in all your faces.”

Jack looked very uncomfortable, but not to the point where Rhys felt bad. He needed to say it. Both their mismatched eyes caught each other, and a small spark occurred and they smiled big. 

“Y’know, Rhysie. You’re pretty okay.” Jack ran a hand through the messy bedhead Rhys had. The boys cheeks flushed and his skin glowed with happiness. Laying back down, together they sleepily blinked and cuddled. 

“I’ll take what you’re saying into consideration, kitten. Sleep now, i’ll see you when I get back from work, take the day off.”


End file.
